SAMMYS WHODUNNIT
Welcome guests to the crime scene, in this case the dining room. Let me tell you what was found here. The glass table that once was is now shattered on the ground with blood all over one end of it. There is a broken plate on the ground with bacon and eggs on the side. Also, there is a broken glass with spilled milk there as well. The bacon and eggs seem to have a seasoning to them and the milk seems to have some chocolate powder in it. There is also a nametag with Otoya's name on it. Now dear guests, it is your decision to do what you want with this information. Good luck! If you have received this message and would like to move further, please reply to THIS message with anything you would like to. Otoya has swells all over his body and something that appears to be like a rash around his neck. His neck is very bloody and inside there is a shard of glass. There also seems to be something that looks like seasoning around his lips. Otoya's doorknob seems wobbly as if something hit it. There seems to be a box of matches as well as a bunch of matches on his bed. They seem to spell out "If you want to live, go to the dining room for further instructions." In a trash can in the kitchen, there is a bottle with rat poison in it. The bottle is empty meaning that all the rat poison has been used on something. Poor Otoya... Killed in such a brutal way... This is how it started: He went to his bedroom where he found that the doorknob was really wobbly because someone broke inside. He found a box of matches and a sentence that said: "If you want to live, go to the dining room for further instructions." Otoya was naive and he went to the dining room. On the glass table there was a meal, bacon and eggs and a glass of milk with some powder in it, and the food also had a seasoning on it. Infront of the meal there was Otoyas name. He sat there and started eating. He didnt know that the food was actually seasoned with rat poison and that it has also been added to the milk. When he ate bacon and got some milk the rat poison started to work! Otoya couldnt breathe and he was panicking. He stood up and he couldnt breathe so he smashed the glass table and it crashed. Milk and food went on the floor and they broke and spilled out. He fell on the table and part of the glass pierced trough his throat and stayed there. That is what Killed Otoya, the seasoning did its job and it almost killed him but the glass finished the job. The Rash on his neck was because of the seasoning rat poison and that is how he had it on his lips too. Daiki, you are really obvious. Everyone knows you are the killer